It's Over
by Able02
Summary: No sex sorry but i had to write this for a friend and he requested i leave the sex out of this one T.T  Slightly dark please read and review.


"Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said looking up at his teacher and lover.

Kakashi walked to the door. "Have a good life." He said before walking out. As soon as the door closed, Kakashi closed his eyes and fought back tears. He didn't want to be cruel but he knew Naruto wouldn't listen unless he thought Kakashi seriously didn't want to be with him anymore.

~The Next Day~

Kakashi was grading papers in his classroom when his pen went out. He opened his drawer and saw a pair of tickets to six Flags® he had planned to surprise Naruto with those tickets yesterday but that didn't go as planned. Someone had found out and threatened to tell. Kakashi could deal with the blow to his reputation. Only Gai and Iruka ever paid him any attention anyway and Iruka already knew about the relationship between him and Naruto. But Naruto would never be able to live it down. His father would send him off to military school before they even had a chance to say goodbye.

Kakashi sighed, when he came in the morning before there was a picture of the two of them kissing with the words _'End It'_ written on the bottom. Kakashi and Naruto had never had sex no matter how many times Naruto insisted he was ready. But that wouldn't matter much in court. He was only sixteen. Kakashi was exactly ten years older than his blonde they even had the same birthday. "Today." Kakashi breathed running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I did it the day before our birthday." He murmured.

"Yeah me either." Naruto said. Kakashi looked up more than a little surprised. He half expected him to skip his class but according to the system, Naruto had been out all day.

"Naruto." Kakashi said simply closing the drawer and putting on an indifferent mask. "We missed you today. Are you here to pick up your work?"

Naruto gave him a dirty look. "Don't give me that bull!" he spat. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stop that!" Naruto screamed tears streaming down his face. "Stop fucking doing this to me! Don't try to pretend it never happened! "

Kakashi sighed keeping his mask firmly in place. "Look it's over you just have to deal with that."

"No you love me I know you do you said it yourself."

"I lied okay? I bet Gai and Iruka that I could string you along for six months." Kakashi said. "I pushed it to eight I never loved you. How could I? You're loud and annoying how could anyone love you." Kakashi said forcing back tears.

Naruto swallowed hard before running from the classroom almost knocking Iruka over in the process. "What Wrong with Naru- Kakashi what happened!" he said running over to his friend.

Kakashi explained what happened in between pained sobs. Iruka rocked Kakashi until he calmed down.

~Later~

Kakashi walked to his car still thinking about Naruto. It was 10P.M. he stayed late hopping that Naruto would come back. Kakashi had written his letter of resignation and Iruka was getting the papers together so he could adopt Naruto. Kakashi was still upset that he almost lost Naruto forever. He took out his keys to unlock his car when something hit in the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground and tried to get a look at his attacker but he could only see the silhouette because of the street lamp behind him but he could see spiked hair. "N-Naruto?" He said.

The figure raised his leg and smashed it on his face. The world went dark.

When he woke up his entire body was sore. And his head was throbbing. He felt like he was upside-down.

"You're awake?" a cruel voice said from everywhere. The echoes made it hard to identify but he was relieved it wasn't Naruto. Kakashi blinked trying to clear his vision. "It's more fun when you're awake to scream."

Kakashi was going to ask what the voice meant when an electric shock went through him. His eyes widened but he refused to scream he wouldn't give the bastard the pleasure.

"Awe no fun." The voice was becoming clearer.

"Gaara…? No Shukaku. What are you doing?" Kakashi asked the gears in his head slowly turning.

"I told you to end it. But nooo. You just had to keep it up stringing him along didn't you!" Shukaku yelled hitting Kakashi in his ribs. Now that Shukaku had stepped forward Kakashi could tell he was on a table. "Well when you disappear he can move on with his life."

"What are you-?" Kakashi tried to ask but Shukaku hit him with the shock baton again.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you think I don't know! He always tells Gaara, Kyuubi, and I how much he loves you about how glad he is to have you in his life. He tells us about the little pictures you take of him, the little outfits. He may not see it but I won't let you take advantage of him."

Shukaku disappeared and Kakashi yelled after him. "I'm not trying to take advantage of him! I really do love him! I would never do anything to hurt him."

"You know you got lucky. The only reason you're alive right now, You never raped him, and don't give me that making love bull we all know that Naruto is too innocent to be thinking about sex." Shukaku said holding a white-hot branding iron.

Kakashi swallowed hard his locked on the heated instrument. "Please don't- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed as the thing was pressed against his chest. He blacked out to the sound a door opening.

~3 Days Later~

Kakashi opened his eyes to find himself in another room. Instead of cold like the other one, this one was warm and lit a little better. There was warmth near him and he snuggled closer to it knowing he was safe. "Sensei…? Are you awake?" Kakashi looked up to see that he was lying on Naruto's chest and tried to sit up. "No stay still you still need rest."

"Sh-Shukaku he- I-"

"Shh… its okay Kyuubi took care of him. He's been off his meds for a while so we had to send him back to the hospital."

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut trying to make sense of the words. 'Naruto and Gaara both had twins but they went to a different school…Because they both have psychological issues.' Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry about the mess I got you into. I'll get out of your life now."

Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist. "Please don't. I was so lost when I had to break it off with you I had no clue how to deal."

"D-did you really make a bet with Gai-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked still a little unsure.

"No. I just said that so you would move on. When it became possible that it could ruin your life… I would have said anything. I couldn't deal with the thought of you being shipped off."

"Thank you Sensei. I'm glad." Naruto said holding Kakashi tighter.

Kyuubi walked into the room. "The doctor said you could take him home tomorrow but they want to run some tests first."

Kakashi looked at the spitting image of Naruto the only difference was their eyes. Naruto's were an innocent blue but Kyuubi's were a Fierce red like he had seen more than anyone his age ever should. Kakashi found himself wondering just what happened to make Naruto's brother psychologically unstable in the first place. "That's good." Naruto said.

"I am sorry for the mistreatment you had to endure. But we are taking extra steps to insure that it never happens again." Kyuubi said with a slight bow to Kakashi before he exited the room.

"How is he unstable?" Kakashi mused to himself before he went unconscious again.

"He'll never be able to unsee the blood…" Naruto explained as Kakashi went under again.

A/N: … Idk what to say. Please leave a review. If you followed any plot, you deserve a cookie.


End file.
